


Kimi igai mou dou demo ii

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ma perché non possiamo andare a casa mia? Era più vicina a lavoro, è più comoda e soprattutto...” s’interruppe, arrossendo, e guardò un punto fisso sul pavimento, incrociando le braccia sul petto.A quel punto Daiki non si trattenne più e scoppiò a ridere.“Cosa? Non ci sono fantasmi?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Kimi igai mou dou demo ii

**~ Kimi igai mou dou demo ii ~**

Yamada camminava lungo il corridoio con un’espressione poco felice in volto.

Non aveva voglia di avvicinarsi più di così a casa del fidanzato, ma quest’ultimo sembrava avere altri progetti per lui.

“Andiamo, chibi.” gli disse, una volta arrivati davanti alla porta, voltandosi verso di lui.

Stava disperatamente cercando di rimanere serio, Ryosuke riusciva perfettamente a vederlo.

“Ma perché non possiamo andare a casa mia? Era più vicina a lavoro, è più comoda e soprattutto...” s’interruppe, arrossendo, e guardò un punto fisso sul pavimento, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

A quel punto Daiki non si trattenne più e scoppiò a ridere.

“Cosa? Non ci sono fantasmi?” lo prese in giro, cercando poi di attirarlo verso di sé, prima che il più piccolo si sottraesse bruscamente alla sua presa.

“Piantala di scherzare! Te l’ho detto, io l’ho sentito. Mi ha mormorato nell’orecchio, era lì, e non è colpa mia se tu non hai paura di vivere in una casa in cui ci sia una cosa del genere, non vedo perché io dovrei fare altrettanto.” concluse, poggiandosi con la schiena contro la parete del pianerottolo, come a segnalare che non era sua intenzione andare oltre.

Daiki dal canto suo non poté che sospirare, tirando fuori le chiavi dalla tasca ed aprendo la porta.

La spalancò del tutto, e con un gesto teatrale indicò l’interno, guardando il fidanzato con aria d’attesa.

“Non puoi rimanere tutta la sera lì fuori. Io non ho intenzione di riaccompagnarti a casa, per cui entra.”

“Non importa. Prenderò un taxi.” rispose il più piccolo, fermo nella sua posizione.

“Andiamo, chibi. Fallo per me. Entra, dai.” provò ancora, ma l’altro non sembrava voler sentire ragioni. “Peccato, sai?” continuò, alzando un sopracciglio. “Perché pensavo proprio di preparare della yakisoba per cena. E poi, chissà, magari è rimasto qualcuno di quei buonissimi daifuku alla fragola che ho comprato l’altro giorno.”

Ryosuke si morse la lingua.

Alle volte, odiava quanto il fidanzato sembrasse conoscerlo bene.

Si mise nuovamente diritto, e senza dire una parola lo oltrepassò, entrando dentro l’appartamento.

Ignorò tanto la sua espressione vittoriosa quanto la risatina che sentì alle proprie spalle.

Non si sentiva particolarmente in vena di discutere, né di mostrare di aver ceduto con così poco.

La prospettiva del suo ritorno in quella casa dopo giorni non gli era mai apparsa meno allettante di così.

Si sedette sul divano in salotto, incrociando di nuovo le braccia sul petto e alzando un sopracciglio in direzione del più grande quando questi lo raggiunse.

“Allora? Ho fame.” sottolineò, indicando la cucina con un cenno del capo.

Daiki si concesse un sospiro teatrale, scuotendo la testa, ma non ribatté e fece come l’altro gli aveva richiesto.

Ryosuke sentiva di potersi dire soddisfatto almeno dell’atteggiamento mantenuto, ma adesso che il più grande era andato nell’altra stanza non si sentiva affatto tranquillo.

Era diviso, a dire il vero.

Da una parte la cucina era il luogo del crimine, ragione per la quale non stava spasimando dalla voglia di andarci. Dall’altro, tuttavia, stare in salotto da solo senza la presenza del fidanzato lo rendeva ancora meno tranquillo.

Controvoglia si alzò in piedi, avanzando a piccoli passi indecisi verso l’altra stanza.

Sentiva il rumore delle stoviglie e il profumo di qualcosa che già cuoceva sul fuoco, ma nemmeno quello riuscì a distrarlo.

Fece capolino dalla porta con una smorfia, schiarendosi la gola per attirare l’attenzione su di sé.

“Oh, Ryo.” gli disse il fidanzato voltandosi, indaffarato. “Pensavo che mi aspettassi di là. Non credevo che fossi così coraggioso da volerti avventurare in cucina.” lo prese in giro, mettendo la soba in padella insieme alle verdure.

Il più piccolo fede un verso stizzito, avvicinandosi lentamente e mettendosi con nonchalance di fianco a lui.

“Mi stavo annoiando di là, da solo. Non c’entra niente il coraggio. D’altro canto non è di certo colpa mia se tu abiti in una casa infestata dai fantasmi.” fece notare, con tono di rimprovero.

Daiki ripose il mestolo, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui con espressione esasperata.

Fece un passo in avanti, portandogli le mani intorno ai fianchi con delicatezza, e tirandolo verso di sé; si era aspettato che Yamada lo respingesse, ma questi parve non avere nemmeno più voglia di litigare.

“Ryosuke.” gli disse con tono dolce, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ti prego, sii razionale. Non c’è nessun fantasma in questa casa, non c’è mai stato e non ci sarà mai. Probabilmente quel pomeriggio di sei solo lasciato suggestionare, avrai sentito qualche rumore e l’avrai scambiato per una voce che ti parlava. E poi” sorrise, chinando il capo. “Anche se ci dovesse essere qualcosa, ci sono sempre io a proteggerti. Non è così?”

Il più piccolo tentò malamente di nascondere un’espressione felice a quelle parole del fidanzato, ma si disse che in fondo non importava davvero mantenere quel tipo di orgoglio.

Scrollò le spalle, sorridendo lentamente ed annuendo.

“Certo che ci sei tu a proteggermi. Questo mi sembrava scontato.” lo prese in giro, protendendosi maggiormente verso di lui e poggiandogli la testa su di una spalla, quasi come volesse nasconderglisi nell’incavo del collo.

Rimase in silenzio solo per pochi secondi, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un verso esasperato.

“Ah, Daiki!” si lamentò. “Ma perché? Perché fra tutte le case che quello spirito poteva scegliere da infestare si è stabilito proprio qui?”

Il fidanzato alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperando, prendendo nuovamente il mestolo e con quello indicandogli perentorio il tavolo.

“Sta seduto mentre finisco di cucinare. Non ti voglio più sentir dire una parola di spiriti, fantasmi, possessioni o case infestate almeno fino all’ora di cena. Ti prego, chibi. Sta’ tranquillo, non ti succederà niente.” gli disse, diventando più condiscendente in finire di frase, notando lo sguardo accigliato sul volto del più piccolo.

Questi fece come gli era stato chiesto, rimanendo seduto al tavolo in silenzio, osservando l’altro cucinare.

Si guardava intorno, di tanto in tanto, cercando di non farsi scoprire da Daiki onde evitare di incorrere in altri rimproveri. Non era affatto rilassato, ma se lo sarebbe tenuto per sé; almeno, per adesso l’avrebbe fatto.

A dire il vero riuscì bene a distrarsi durante la cena. La yakisoba che aveva preparato Arioka era buonissima e lui stava morendo di fame, ragione per la quale non c’era spettro che gli avrebbe impedito di godersela come meritava.

Non impiegò troppo tempo a ripulire il piatto, abbandonando poi le bacchette di fianco alla ciotola e lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia, un’espressione del tutto soddisfatta in volto.

“Allora? Ne è valsa la pena?” gli chiese il fidanzato, sorridendogli vittorioso.

Ryosuke annuì vigorosamente, stiracchiandosi e poi rimettendosi composto.

“Sì, ne è valsa la pena. Non avrei potuto permettere che un fantasma mi condizionasse a tal punto da non godermi la cena, ti pare?” ridacchiò, guardandosi intorno. “Il dolce, Dai-chan. Mi avevi promesso anche il dolce.”

L’altro si mise a ridere, alzandosi in piedi ed avvicinandoglisi per posargli un deciso bacio sulle labbra, prima di aprire una delle ante della cucina per prendere i daifuku che gli aveva promesso.

Glieli mise davanti, poggiandosi poi ancora in piedi contro il tavolo e guardandolo aprire il sacchetto con aria felice, come se fosse un regalo di Natale.

“Ah, buoni! Lo sai che sono il mio dolce preferito, Dai-chan?” domandò ancora con la bocca piena, senza nemmeno darsi cura di alzare lo sguardo sul più grande.

“Non vedo come potrei non saperlo chibi, considerando lo spettacolo che dai di te stesso ogni volta che li mangi.” lo prese in giro, rimanendo tuttavia completamente ignorato dal fidanzato.

Yamada finì anche i dolci, adesso completamente sazio, e a fatica si alzò in piedi, afferrando la mano di Daiki e facendogli un cenno con il capo verso il salotto, lasciando che quegli praticamente ve lo trascinasse.

Arioka si sedette, e il più piccolo si lasciò andare sopra di lui prendendo posto sulle sue ginocchia, chinandosi fino a posare la testa sulla sua spalla, passandogli distrattamente il profilo del naso sul collo.

Era più rilassato, adesso; non completamente, ma di certo tanto la cena quanto la presenza di Daiki avevano contribuito a tranquillizzarlo.

“Mi dispiace di aver detto che non sarei più tornato in questa casa.” prese a dire, mentre il fidanzato gli accarezzava lentamente una gamba. “Ma l’altro giorno ho avuto davvero paura. C’era davvero qualcosa Daiki, per quanto tu mi possa prendere in giro.” sospirò, portando la mano sotto quella del più grande, lasciando che questi intrecciasse le loro dita. “Ma suppongo di aver esagerato.”

Daiki annuì, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, stringendo maggiormente le dita e poi sollevando la mano insieme a quella del più piccolo, baciandone il palmo.

“Sono felice di sentirtelo dire. Sai, sono consapevole di quanto tu tenda ad esagerare quando hai paura o quando sei nervoso, però avevo davvero il timore che non volessi più tornare qui. Sarebbe stato un bel problema.”

Yamada scrollò le spalle, sorridendo contro la sua spalla.

“Non vedo perché. In casi estremi avremmo potuto comunque continuare a vederci a casa mia, no?”

Gli parve di vedere il fidanzato tentennare, come se avesse voluto aggiungere qualcosa ma alla fine avesse rinunciato.

E gli avrebbe anche chiesto spiegazioni di quel suo comportamento, se solo l’altro a quel punto non si fosse messo a sedere più diritto, portandogli le mani sul viso e attirandolo contro di sé per baciarlo.

Ryosuke fu sorpreso solo per un attimo da quel gesto inatteso, ma non per questo si tirò indietro. Quale che fosse la ragione e qualsiasi cosa fosse quella che Daiki gli stava tacendo, il più grande sapeva bene come distrarlo, e lui non impiegò troppo a lasciarsi cogliere dall’atmosfera, dimenticando presto tutto il resto. 

Daiki lo baciò dapprima lentamente, godendosi la consistenza delle sue labbra prima di lasciare che si schiudessero insieme alle proprie, cercando la lingua del più piccolo e sentendolo andargli incontro con più insistenza, mentre le proprie mani dal suo viso si erano spostate lungo il collo e le spalle, procedendo verso il basso fino a fare capolino sotto la maglietta.

Ryosuke trattenne il fiato mentre sentiva le dita del più grande iniziare a risalire sulla sua pelle nuda, liberandolo velocemente della maglietta e concedendosi qualche secondo per guardarlo prima di scendere ancora con la bocca su di lui, questa volta sul collo.

Lo tenne stretto dietro la schiena mentre Yamada spostava le gambe in modo da essere seduto cavalcioni su di lui, le mani intrecciate fra i suoi capelli a tenergli la testa ben salda contro il proprio corpo, sentendo il proprio respiro accelerare mentre la lingua di Daiki si faceva più maliziosa, mentre si muoveva contro di lui come se già fosse pronto per avere qualcosa di più.

“Dai-chan...” mormorò lamentoso, tirandolo indietro e sorridendogli, vagamente imbarazzato dalle proprie reazioni. “Se stai cercando di distrarmi dal pensiero del fantasma io...”

“Se ci stai ancora pensando, vuol dire che non sto facendo un lavoro buono abbastanza.” lo interruppe il più grande, togliendosi a propria volta la maglietta e tornando a baciarlo per zittirlo, cercando di fare il più velocemente possibile per finire di spogliare entrambi dai vestiti rimasti, tornando poi con le mani a cercare ogni centimetro della pelle del più piccolo.

Ryosuke si protese in avanti, posandogli il mento sulla spalla, lasciando che sentisse i propri gemiti all’altezza diretta dell’orecchio e sentendo contemporaneamente i suoi, quando con la mano scese ad accarezzare il suo sesso, lentamente, non concedendogli più di quanto lui non stesse facendo.

Andarono avanti per diversi minuti, ognuno in attesa che l’altro cedesse; e se non altro Daiki a quel punto aveva raggiunto appieno il proprio scopo, perché l’idea del fantasma era ben lontana dalla mente di Ryosuke, e non c’era fattore di distrazione che apprezzasse più di questo.

Fu lui alla fine a decidere di averne abbastanza: prese Daiki per un polso, alzando la mano fino a che le dita del più grande non gli sfiorarono le labbra, e Ryo le schiuse, passando lascivo la lingua fra le falangi, prendendo le dita del tutto in bocca e inumidendole, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Daiki, il quale non si stava perdendo neanche una mossa del fidanzato.

E non era in vena di continuare a giocare, non più; dopo pochi altri secondi sottrasse a Yamada il suo gioco, portando la mano dietro la sua schiena e scendendo fino alla sua apertura, sfiorandola mentre lo guardava con aria di sfida, lasciandovi tuttavia scivolare dentro il primo dito senza che l’altro avesse il tempo di lamentarsi o di esortarlo a fare più in fretta.

Ryosuke si spinse contro la sua mano, chiudendo gli occhi e reclinando la testa, gemendo a voce bassa quando le dita divennero due e poi tre, muovendosi senza sosta nel tentativo di sentirlo sempre meglio, sempre di più muoversi lentamente dentro di lui.

Quando lo sentì sfilare le dita lo guardò con aria di disappunto, vedendolo ridacchiare appena prima di prenderlo per i fianchi, sollevandolo di poco e sistemandolo meglio sopra di sé, lasciandogli sentire appena la punta della propria erezione contro di sé.

Ma Ryosuke non era minimamente intenzionato a fargli proseguire oltre quel gioco, e si prese il vantaggio che aveva su di lui, scendendo sul suo sesso fino a sentirlo completamente dentro di sé, troppo velocemente, facendo una smorfia di dolore e rimanendo immobile sopra di lui mentre Daiki gli accarezzava piano i fianchi e si protendeva verso di lui a baciarlo, cercando di distrarlo.

“Vedi che cosa succede ad essere ingordi?” lo prese dolcemente in giro, ridacchiando, ma Yamada lo ignorò.

Si abituò alla svelta, comunque, e facendo perno sulle spalle di Daiki si risollevò di poco, scendendo ancora su di lui, e poi più velocemente, fino a trovare un ritmo in crescendo accettabile per entrambi, senza lasciarsi prendere dalla voglia che aveva di sentirlo, senza lasciarsi prendere dalla fretta di raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Daiki gli portò le mani alla schiena, stringendolo contro di sé e lasciando aderire i loro corpi, riprendendo a baciarlo mentre con i fianchi gli andava incontro, gemendo contro la sua pelle ogni volta che sentiva quel calore soffocante avvolgerlo in una morsa.

Ryosuke sapeva che non sarebbe durato in eterno, e prese ancora l’iniziativa, afferrando la mano di Daiki e portandola intorno alla propria erezione, muovendola per qualche secondo insieme a lui prima di tornare ad artigliargli le spalle, muovendosi oramai privo di controllo contro di lui, chinandosi a baciarlo e soffocando nella bocca del più grande un gemito più alto quando venne sulla sua mano e fra i loro corpi; si sentiva completamente privo di forze a quel punto, e gli ci volle uno sforzo considerevole per costringersi a continuare a muoversi insieme al bacino del fidanzato, andandogli incontro e serrando sempre più la sua erezione dentro di sé, lasciandosi andare del tutto contro di lui quando lo sentì raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo.

Non aveva la minima intenzione di muoversi, non ancora per qualche minuto perlomeno.

Stava bene addosso a Daiki, stava bene sentendolo ancora dentro di sé, stava bene stretto fra le sue braccia, e non c’era altro che gli potesse chiedere in quel momento.

“Chibi.” lo chiamò l’altro in un mormorio. “Sei ancora fra noi?” scherzò, accarezzandogli la schiena con movimenti delicati.

“Non credo. No davvero.” rispose, lamentoso. “Posso rimanere qui? Posso rimanere così fino a domani?”

Sentì Daiki irrigidirsi a queste parole, e si sforzò di tirarsi su, guardandolo accigliato e ricordandosi solo in quel momento dello strano comportamento del fidanzato.

“Puoi...” iniziò, prima di scuotere la testa e sospirare, impiegando qualche attimo per riprendere a parlare. “Puoi rimanere qui anche per sempre, se vuoi.” gli disse alla fine, stringendo le labbra e arrossendo.

Yamada schiuse la bocca come per parlare, ma non ne uscì un suono.

Alla fine prese fiato una o due volte, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Nel senso che...”

Arioka annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Lo so, non è il modo migliore per chiedertelo. Non è nemmeno il momento adatto, so anche questo. Ho provato il discorso decine di volte, è solo che non sono mai riuscito a chiedertelo. Poi c’è stata quella sciocchezza del fantasma e allora mi sono demoralizzato, ma adesso ho pensato che potesse essere una buona idea dirtelo, prima di lasciar passare ancora troppo tempo e...”

“Dai-chan!” lo fermò il fidanzato, posandogli di netto una mano davanti alla bocca. “Chiedimelo.” mormorò, emozionato.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” scandì l’altro, formale. “Vuoi venire a vivere con me?”

“Sì.” rispose il più piccolo, e non riuscì a trattenersi che per pochi istanti prima di scoppiare a ridere, agitandosi sulle gambe di Daiki e poi gettandogli le braccia al collo, abbracciandolo e lasciandosi abbracciare. “Oh, Daiki! Perché non me l’hai detto prima, perché non...” scrollò la testa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi prima di baciarlo. “Non importa. Importa solo che tu me l’abbia chiesto, no? E che io ora venga a vivere con te, e che porti qui le mie cose, e che torniamo insieme a casa tutte le sere e che io mi addormenti ogni notte accanto a te. Non è bello?”

Daiki dava l’idea di voler dire una miriade di cose, ma alla fine si limitò ad annuire.

“Sì, Ryo.” mormorò. “È la cosa migliore al mondo.” confermò, prima di assumere un’espressione vagamente ironica. “E il fantasma?” lo prese in giro.

Ryosuke lo guardò funereo, come se il momento fosse tragico, aspettando qualche secondo per vedere il fidanzato preoccuparsi prima di scoppiare a ridere.

“Al diavolo il fantasma! Qualcuno dovrà dargli l’avviso di sfratto, perché adesso che ci sono io per lui non c’è più spazio.” sottolineò, sistemandosi meglio sopra Daiki, tornando nella posizione iniziale e lasciando che l’altro lo cullasse fra le braccia, senza risparmiargli un pizzicotto sul fianco per lo spavento preso.

“Glielo farò sapere. Non c’è nessun altro a parte te che io voglia in questa casa, amore.”

Ryosuke annuì con convinzione, per poi sospirare di sollievo.

Rimase seduto su Daiki, accoccolato contro di lui e con la piena intenzione di rimanerci tutta la sera; anche tutta la notte se avesse voluto. Non aveva nessuna fretta di andare, né altro posto in cui stare che non fosse fra le braccia del fidanzato.

Il suo ritorno in quella casa era stato assai più trionfale di quanto avesse pensato in un primo momento; e quello che era meglio, era che adesso non se ne sarebbe andato mai più.


End file.
